Alternate Ending to The Healing
by celrock
Summary: What if in The Healing, the Shadows continued to possess Tommy's body, never to get defeated? What happens to the world? Read this to find out!


Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but between celebrating Christmas with my family, and having quite the bummer of a weekend, which any Rugrat fan would, if they got season 3 for Christmas on DVD, and the fifth disc in the set, contained a duplicate copy of disc 4's content, and what's suppose to be on disc 5, wasn't there. I'm looking into getting this resolved through Amazon, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed, that my replacement copy, isn't defective. I did also get seasons 2, 4, and 5 on DVD, and, pleased to say that none of those seasons, have any issues. They play just fine, and all episodes are present, on all discs in the set. But if that wasn't enough to bum me out on Saturday, yesterday, my wireless keyboard for the computer died, making my ability to be portable while writing Fan Fiction, not as easy to do, unless I wanted to write it on my iPhone, which I didn't feel up to doing, but now that I feel like sitting at my computer, as I have yet to get new batteries for this keyboard, or a replacement, whichever one ends up working, let's have my next story, which was once again, an idea given to me by TCKing12. Hope you enjoy!

Alternate Ending to The Healing

Summary: What if in The Healing, the Shadows continued to possess Tommy's body, never to get defeated? What happens to the world? Read this to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, Bobby's World, or the Disney characters, they belong to the property of their original creaters. Trust me, if I did own Rugrats, those DVD's wouldn't be messed up. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow, Bassem is owned by TheUnkownAuthor, and Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay.

Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 27, 2014

Tommy had recently made his escape in the Reptar wagon, to put his plan into action, to take over the world. When Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz had awakened from their night sleep, to find Tommy was missing, they went outside, to look for him.

"And what are you doing out here?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"I'm doing what you ordered me to do, I'm off to take over the world, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Snapped Tommy, as he took off in the Reptar wagon, down the streets of Richmond, Virginia.

Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz started to chase the Reptar wagon through the streets of Richmond, Virginia, and Yucaipa, California, only to have Peter trip over a speed bump in the middle of the road, and fall down. Before he could get up, Hubert the garbage truck came along, and ran over him, nearly crushing and killing Peter. Tommy stopped and stared at the dead king of the Confederacy in the road, laughing and smiling, that he finally won victory, defeating Peter.

"Good job Tommy,." Said Dr. Doofensmirtz, shaking Tommy's hand.

"No problem Heinz, now, we've gots the whole world to take over, so come on!" Said Tommy, as he continued to drive through the streets, till he made it to the beach where he was two days prior, about ready to hit the high seas, and take over the world again.

While this was all going on, a Police man saw everything, and reported it to the local and national news channels, who broadcasted the recent death of King Peter Albany of the Confederacy over the news, in all worlds, including all of the worlds of the Disney characters. They were in shock and very upset at the loss of their friend, so they all jumped out of their portals, surrounding Tommy and Dr. Doofensmirtz, looking angrier than ever. Just then, the rest of the Rugrats, Bobby Generic, and their families all came to the beach for a day of relaxation, and to hopefully find Tommy, and get to the bottom of his evil behavior, stopping it, once and for all. However, Tommy, had other plans, and not pretty ones at that either.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked, looking around at all of the Disney characters, who looked angrier than ever.

"You killed our friend!" Snapped Mickey Mouse.

"So what if I did? You gonna do something about it?" Tommy barked.

"Yeah! You should say you're sorry." Said Lilo.

"Never! And as for you guys, you goody goody heros, are done for! Undertoe, Bruice, attack!" Demanded Tommy, as the two sharks came out of the ocean water, swallowing Bobby Generic and his family, all of the Disney heros, the parents of the Rugrats, and most of the toddlers.

Zack however, managed to escape and hide behind some bushes, along with the Mcnulty boys, Josh, Megan, Big Binky, Emma, and Angelica.

"Good work Disney villans, you're now my bestest friends." Said Tommy, turning to all of the Disney villans who encircled him, shaking each one's hand.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"That's King Tommy Pickles to you sir, and don't you forget it! And yes, there is something you can do. All of you should go paint bright red squares all over the world, and get rid of any good babies who are going to spoil my plan! Now get moving!" Tommy demanded at the top of his lungs, as the Disney villans, which included such villans as Urthula, Morgonna, Scar, Gaston, Jefar, Haties, Captain Hook, and Ratcliff, just to name a few.

Over the next three days, the young toddlers managed to stay behind the bushes, eating whatever they could find in sight, including some worms that managed to escape from Phil's clothes upon him being eaten alive by one of the sharks. While all of this was going on, Yucaipa, California, and the rest of the world was covered in bright red squares. There was even a bright red square painted on to the side of Hubert, so when garbage, now renamed cans of monster food, and should be called that from now on, as proclaimed by the great and evil two-year-old king Tommy Pickles, was swallowed each day. Soon though, the toddlers were discovered, and Tommy was beyond displeased.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked in a cold tone.

"We were just, trying to escape sir." Said Emma.

"Yeah, you're just a dumb baby, stop taking over the world, that's my job, remember?" Angelica said.

"Sorry Angelica, but you've been overruled by me, and if you say another word, I'll see that you're putted into time out forever, maybe even worser than that." Said Tommy, sending an evil red and green glare in Angelica's direction.

"Please, don't hurt us, we're stronger than you." Said Josh.

"No, I'm stronger you good for nothing freak." Said Big Binky.

Big Binky and Josh continued to argue, until Tommy put a stop to it.

"Shut up!" Shouted Tommy, as all of the toddlers who surrounded him, stared him in the face, not uttering a single word.

Tommy then turned to a team of his Disney villans, who all had bright red square insignias painted on their clothes.

"Guys, put these toddlers, into the playpen of doom." Demanded Tommy, as all of the Disney villans, grabbed up the toddlers, and placed them into what looked like a large oversized crib, with tall wide bars.

"We need to check your pockets before entering sir." Said Urthula, checking through Timmy Mcnulty's pockets.

"And why's that?" Timmy asked.

"Because the great and powerful evil king Tommy Pickles, doesn't want anybody to escape the playpen of doom, so if any of you should possess tools for escaping playpens, including plastic screwdrivers, they must be handed over immediately." Said Urthula, who pulled out a medal from Timmy's pocket, and swung it in front of his face.

"Oh, and what's this?" Urthula asked, pointing to the medal.

"That's the medal I won when I and my brothers, played Lympics a while back against Angelica and our now evil king." Replied Timmy.

"Well too bad little fellow, it's mine now, in fact, it's nobody's." Said Urthula, as she threw the medal out into the ocean, before making sure his pockets were completely empty of content, and placing him into the playpen of doom with the others.

All babies had their clothes emptied, and Angelica even had to hand over her doll Cynthia to the Disney villans to become monster food for Hubert. When she refused to hand Cynthia over though, Eyzzma gave Angelica one of her potions from her secret lab, the one that kills people, and threatened to give all of the toddlers her death potion, if they were to even attempt escaping the dreaded playpen. Once Angelica was dead, Eyzma fed her to Scar, who finished her off, clothes, pigtails, and all.

"Mmmm! Humans taste a lot better than hyenas and antelope." Scar snickered, as he licked his lips of eating Angelica.

Not another word was spoken, as the poor helpless toddlers, sat in their prison, worried about the days that followed. Zack however, wasn't going to take being tortured by a two-year-old king and his army of Disney villans. He was determined to escape, so overnight, he formulated a plan. He had all of the few surviving toddlers who were there at this point, to stack on top of one another, till Zack reached the top of the playpen. Once he reached the top of the fence, he jumped over it, landing on the sandy beach down below. Luckily, Gaston, who was on guard patrol that night, was sound asleep, which made Zack's escape easier. He found Tommy's Reptar wagon tied up to the dock, along with some water wings, which Zack put on, and made his way out to sea, in hopes to find a new life. The next morning though, when Gaston went and gave the toddlers their one meal a day, breakfast, he was displeased to see that Zack was missing.

"Where's Zack?" Gaston bellowed.

"Uh, I don't know sir." Megan replied with a trimble, as ever since she was placed into this prison, she was no longer the evil bullying type she was back when Chuckie fell in love with her a while back, as she was now scared for her life. Even Josh, Big Binky, and Timmy had softened up a bit, as none of them liked being put into eternal time out, and they hoped Tommy would release them, but things only got worse.

"Either you tell me where Zack is, or prepare to eat your last meal." Demanded Gaston, as he started filling bowls with that morning's breakfast.

"Can I have some Reptar cerial?" Timmy asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry Timmy, but King Tommy Pickles outlawed Reptar cerial three days ago. Here, have some Dectar cerial instead." Said Gaston, as he handed Timmy a bowl of pebbles. Not to be confused with the cerials named Fruity Pebbles and Coco Pebbles, this was actual pebbles one would find on the ground, died the same color as Dectar, the terridactal, who Phil and Lil use to argue was a giant birdy, or a butterfly.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, I don't know where Zack is." Timmy lied, as he proceeded to take a bite of his cerial, only to have the pebble get lodged in his throat.

Timmy fell backwards on to the hard cement floor of the playpen of doom, choking for dear life, at which time, his brothers came over to try to help him, but it was no use, Timmy choked to death, and as a result of Cruelelaa Devil, who was now watching over the toddlers, not pleased to see Timmy's brothers trying to help them, she lit a match, and burned the playpen of doom to the ground, destroying the remaining surviving toddlers, and feeding their body parts, which Jefar came around, and chopped up into pieces, and fed them to Hubert, the next time he came around. Hubert took the body parts of Emma, Big Binky, the Mcnulty boys, Megan, and Josh. Soon, their bodies were tossed in the city dump, just waiting to be burned, the next time fire was used to destroy all of the trash.

Meanwhile, Zack was still swimming out in the middle of the ocean, when a giant cruise ship approached him. It was the QE2, a ship named after Queen Elizebeth the Second, that was traveling from England, all the way to America. Little did Zack know, who he'd run into on that ship.

"Man overboard!" Shouted a couple of toddlers up on deck, who threw a swimming ring down at Zack, who caught it. He grabbed hold of the ring, and let the two toddlers pull him on to the ship. He then looked at the toddlers, and recognized them from a picture he saw at Phil and Lil's house. They were their English cousins, Hedley and Smedly, known as the perfect twins.

"Who are you?" Hedley asked.

"Hello, I'm Zack, and, listen, your cousins were killed, and the world is not safe. It's been overruled by an evil two-year-old by the name of Tommy Pickles." Explained Zack.

"Wait a minute, I remember meeting a Tommy Pickles the last time we came to visit, he's the cousin of Queen Angelica, the Queen of America!" Said Smedley.

Zack was taken a back, he had no idea that Angelica had been dubbed queen by these twins when they visited the last time, as they came to America before Zack knew the gang, he only saw pictures of them that were taken during the events of The Perfect Twins episode of Rugrats from season 9.

"Well, Angelica was never a queen as far as I could tell, but she's no longer alive, as a result of evil King Tommy Pickles, and an army of Disney villans. We've got to stop this mad man." Said Zack in a panic.

"We're with you!" Said Hedley and Smedley in unison, as the ship pulled into port, letting off all of the passengers.

Haties was waiting outside the ship, along side Tommy, who now had a bright red square insignia painted on the front of his signature light blue t-shirt he's worn forever.

"And just what are you doing here?" Tommy snapped, staring at all of the English passengers, who had stepped off the ship. Headley and Smedley, were now in front of him, noticing how much Tommy had changed since they last saw him. No longer one-years-old, bald, and sweet, he was two, with a head full of dark purple hair, an evil red and green glow in his eyes, and a heart made of cold stone, and a mind that believed the world should be destroyed.

"Oh, well, allow me to tell you that…" Said Hedley.

"That, we're here on vacation!" Smedley continued, finishing Hedley's sentence, just as these perfect twins were known for doing.

"Don't you dumb babies know you're not allowed in America? Haties, get ready to destroy these toddlers!" Demanded Tommy, pulling a match out of his pocket and lighting it.

Just then, Zack jumped in the way between the twins and Tommy.

"And where have you been?" Tommy demanded, staring angrily at Zack.

"I think I was setting myself free, and you may have hurted my friends, Phil and Lil, but I won't let you hurt their cousins, or anybody else. This has gone on long enough, and if you want this world to not disappear, then I suggest you stop." Protested Zack.

"Oh, miss Phil and Lil, eh? Well, maybe you'd like to join them in that beautiful paradise known as Heaven." Said Tommy, as he shined a burning torch in Zack's face.

"No, please, don't hurt me." Said Zack.

"Afraid you don't have a choice. You know the penalty for escaping the Playpen of Doom, which, was destroyed, thanks to you." Said Tommy, pulling out his plastic screwdriver from his pocket, and holding it high above his head.

Zack stared at it for several minutes, as the fire lit in Tommy's match, grew more intense. Meanwhile, the English twins had crawled off to a set of bushes, hoping they wouldn't be found, but Stinky Pete and Lockjaw, who were patrolling these bushes, spotted them, and pinned them down to the ground.

"Found a couple of foreign rugrats." Bellowed Lockjaw.

"I'll handle this, after all, I have the power, and I'm the only one, who's allowed to possess a screwdriver, and do whatever I want." Said Tommy with an evil laugh, as he ran around the beach, causing the fire to spread to the bushes where Stinky Pete, Lockjaw, and the English twins were stationed.

"Prepare to die!:" Shouted Tommy, but before the fire could reach the bushes, Zack ran over there.

"You know you'll never escape." Said Tommy.

"Well, if Reptar had any say in saving the world, he would." Said Zack.

"Reptar Smeptar that green dinosaur is such a goody goody, he makes me sick! And don't think you can escape on an adventure, cuz the only one who's allowed to have adventures, is yours truly, and, and, soon the world will be mine, all mine! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now, bow down to me, and all hail the bright red square, or be doomed!" Shouted Tommy.

"Never! And, you think I will never escape and win this battle? Oh yes I will, and you, Tommy Pickles my friend, are not my friend no more." Said Zack.

"Oh, not my bestest friend, eh? Well then, you won't mind if I do this." Shouted Tommy, as his eyes glowed a firey red and green, and he aimed a flaiming firey match directly at Zack's face.

Before Zack could say anything else, the fire touched his skin, burning him, causing him to pass out, and the entire world, to go into total darkness.

Location: Zack's home in Yucaipa, California, June 17, 2014

Just as Zack passed out from his attempt to destroy the world, causing him to be destroyed in the end, he awoke in his Reptar racecar bed, next to Tommy, who was sleeping beside him, as he had been sleeping over at Zack's house that night.

"_It was just a nightscare?_" Zack thought to himself, as he peered around the dark room, only lit by the two eyes on the head of the Reptar at the base of the bed. He saw that Tommy was asleep, and didn't wish to wake him up, but it was no use. Zack was so upset by this terrible nightmare, that he started crying.

Zack has the kind of cry that will make any person start to cry. His crying woke up Tommy.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked sleepily, staring over at his upset friend.

"A nightscare, I had a nightscare." Cried Zack in between his sobs.

"Well, what happened?" Tommy asked.

Zack went on to explain how he had a bad dream that told what would have happened, if Tommy had remained evil.

"And then, you hurted me, bad!" Said Zack, finishing up his story, as he cried in his friend's shoulder.

Tommy gave Zack a huge hug and smiled.

"You don't have to worry Zack, it was just a dream, I can't hurt you no more, and besides, you're one of my bestest friends, I could never hurt you." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Zack, as he started to have the hiccups.

"Oh no! It sounds like you've got the hippups!" Said Tommy with concern.

"Don't waste your time trying to help me get rid of them, I'll take care of that." Said Zack, continuing to hiccup, as he tottled into the kitchen, in search of some water. He tried to reach up to his sippy cup, which was on the counter, but he couldn't quite reach it. Tommy, who had followed him into the kitchen, climbed on top of Zack's shoulders, and grabbed the sippy cup down from the counter, and Zack ran to the refridgerator and pressed the water button on the dispenser, where he filled his sippy cup. But after having a cup of water, that didn't cure his hiccups.

"Don't you know the only way to get rid of hippups is to get ascared?" Tommy asked.

"Now Tommy, I think you've knowed me long enough to know I'm a lot like you, very brave, and unable to get ascared easily, unless of course, I'm having nightscares." Said Zack.

"Don't worry Zack, I know what to do." Said Tommy, giving Zack that, I've got an idea look.

The two-year-old toddler disappeared out of the kitchen into the living room, where he proceeded to build a tall block tower out of Zack's blocks that were still in the living room. Then, he tried to climb on top of the pile, knocking them on to the floor, crashing down into the pile of blocks. Zack overheard this from the other room, and ran into the living room to see Tommy and a stack of blocks, scattered all over the floor.

"Oh no! Tommy! Are you ok?" Zack asked, noticing he wasn't hiccupping anymore.

"I'm fine Zack." Said Tommy, as he made his way out of the pile of blocks, and stood up.

"Hey! My hippups, they're gone! How did you do it?" Zack asked.

"See? I knew I'd find a way to make you ascared." Said Tommy.

Zack gave him a confused look, so Tommy went on to explain to him that he figured if Zack thought he was hurt, he'd be scared, and his hiccups would go away.

"Oh, a wise guy you are?" Zack asked.

"No, just something I learnded from Angelica a while back, when she did the same thing to me." Said Tommy.

This left Zack in shock, as he couldn't imagine Angelica curing anybody's hiccups, let alone even wanting to cure them.

Tommy went on to explain to Zack about a time a while ago, before Dil was born, when he had the hiccups. Chuckie and Phil and Lil all tried to scare him to get rid of them, with no luck, but when Angelica created a scare machine, which fell on top of her, just as Tommy worried Zack by falling into a pile of blocks, Angelica getting hit by that stuff worried Tommy, curing him of his hiccups.

"Wow! I guess sometimes, even the evilest peoples do good things." Said Zack.

"Come on Zack, do you really think if those shadows peoples still lived inside of me, your hippups would have been cured?" Tommy asked.

"I guess you're right, only your bestest friend who's been in that rut before you is going to cure your hippups. I'm glad it was only a nightscare." Said Zack with a smile, giving Tommy a hug.

"Me too." Replied Tommy.

Then, the two of them, now too awake to go back to sleep, played with their blocks and watched Reptar vs. The Giant Cockroaches on DVD, as they proceeded to tire themselves out, and eventually, fell asleep on the living room floor in the middle of the movie, but as a result of being thankful that the days of evil Tommy were finally behind them for good at this point, they both slept in peace, enjoying the remainder of their sleepover, nightmare free.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry, but I couldn't have this story simply end with the world being destroyed. I had to make it a dream, and I couldn't decide if Tommy should have the bad dream, or if Zack should, but after my having to take care of Zack in real life on the evening of Christmas, with him waking me up with his crying, followed by getting the hiccups, which, the real Zack was cured with a bottle of water, and the two of us, passing out on the living room floor in the middle of the night, while watching the first 2 discs of season 5 of Rugrats, I thought, what if I took the events of that night, and used them in my story, to prove that the good old nice Tommy that we all loved was back, no longer wishing to harm anybody in the world anymore. Also, notice the call back to the Hiccups episode? Thanks to how Tommy's hiccups were cured, he knew how to cure Zack's, so way to go! And, hope you all enjoyed the story, I plan to have many more stories, coming soon, and I promise, no more evil shadows and mean Rugrat characters for a while, other than the ones who are suppose to be evil. After all, being mean is Angelica's job, not Tommy's, and I assure you, that's how it will remain for a while. After all, I prefer nice Tommy, cuz a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do, and this fan of that baby has plenty more stories for you guys to come, in the soon to be 2015 year, so please, do stay tuned!


End file.
